


To Be With You

by Kirana12



Category: Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Family, Hint of Reincarnation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, mom and daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirana12/pseuds/Kirana12
Summary: "If I'm suddenly gone, will you search for me?"A simple question, but with a rather complicated answer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Might be OOC, mom-daughter relationship (so no, it's not a ship fic), written in (broken) EN, no double-check / beta reader so expect typos or grammatical mistake, etc.
> 
> As you read this, you managed to found this fanfic, so please don't share it anywhere, especially in public platform / social media.

.

.

.

"Dola, Dola~"

"Hmmm?"

"Umm, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"If I'm suddenly gone, will you search for me?"

"...."

Rather than answering right away, Dola stopped meddling with Himawari's hair, as she froze for a second. Hima, being confused with the sudden silence, turned around to her self-proclaimed mama with a confused face.

"Dola? Why the silence?"  
"A? Uh, nothing. I'm just, like, surprised- Why do you even ask that kind of question?"

Hima just replied with a slight giggle, as she sits back to her original position and lets the fire drake playing around with her hair again. "I'm just curious, maybe," she said. Not really a reason Dola expected, but knowing her randomness, it's pretty on point.

"Well, depends on how far you've gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm .... If you're suddenly go somewhere and left some information behind, I don't think I'll search for you because I believe you'll come back, especially if I can still contact you regardless of where you actually are," Dola said. Hima hums a bit, as a sign that she's listening.

"And ... if you leave without telling me, maybe I'll ask others first in case they know something about it."

"Well, that'll be something you do, yeah."

"It's a normal thing to do in the first place anyway."

"Then, if I'm gone without telling anyone, and you can't send me messages or call me, what will you do?"

Another silence.  
Dola's hand keeps on brushing her little sunflower's hair, but her mind went somewhere else the moment she hears that sentence.

A small deja vu emotion lingering within her, as if there's a distant memories, buried in the back of her mind, about a similar situation with her and Himawari.  
She doesn't want to remember, though.

"Dola?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Ah, I'm thinking ....."

"Is it a long answer this time?"

"I'm just, thinking up the words, on how to say it."

"Sounds so serious."

"It's because of you're asking such a heavy question, Hima ...."

The little girl just laughed a bit, as Dola's tiny smile appears on her face.

"Well, I'll try my best to keep looking for you, no matter where you are, to make sure you're safe ... and take you back with me." The fire drake answered in a softer tone, without her realizing it.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Even if it takes such a long time?"

".... Yes."

"Even if it takes forever?!"

"Will you still be alive though? You're a human afterall."

"Oh, right."

The two erupted in a small laughter session.

"I forgot!" Hima exclaimed as she makes such peculiar squeaky noises, while Dola just chuckles. "Well, my answer will still be yes, even if it takes forever," she declared.

And somehow that surprised Hima, even just for a split second.

"But, why?"

"Who knows, your soul might still be alive."

"Eh- It's like you're implying I'll be dead with that sentence."

"I mean, 'forever' is a very long time. So, for me, even if it takes forever, I'll still search for you, because I want to know why are you suddenly gone ...."

"Wouldn't that be so sad? You don't know if I'm still alive or not. You don't even know where I am to begin with! It will be very hard, and in the end, it might just end up badly," she said, which Dola replies with a gentle smile.

"If it's for the sake to get you back to me, I'll do anything that I can."

Hima froze for a bit, then smiles widely, nearly grinning. Without warning, she glomps Dola and snuggle up to her. She's taken aback, but quickly hugs Himawari back and pats her on the head, softly.

"Hima, be careful-"

"Hehe~ I love Dola ...."

".... And I love you, Hima."

.

.

.

-END-


End file.
